


The Benefits of Hydraulics

by MrsWhozeewhatsis (OxfordCommaLover)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Office Sex, Sex on Furniture, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordCommaLover/pseuds/MrsWhozeewhatsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started as a 5-minute drabble challenge (write for 5 minutes, no editing, no re-reading, just write) that kind of got away from me. After fighting a ghost in an office, Sam shows you the benefits of having a fully adjustable desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Hydraulics

As the ghost fizzled into smoke and disappeared, you looked over at Sam, huffing and puffing from exertion in the corner. Dean had been on salt and burn duty while you and Sam were in charge of making sure the office was evacuated until Dean got the bones burned. The two of you had just spent way too long fighting the ghost of an anal retentive office manager who just couldn’t abide sloppy filing, apparently. Three secretaries had died in the past month.

You got up off the ground and brushed yourself off, noticing how Sam was watching your every move, probably trying to check for injuries without smothering you. Your smile was reassuring enough for him, and his shoulders relaxed as he smiled. He put his arm around your shoulders and began to lead you out.

“You know, I worked in an office like this one once. The desks weren’t this big and fancy, though. I swear, you could fit four of those cubicles into one of these.”

Chuckling, you looked him up and down. “How did you all of you fit into a desk so small? And how did you manage to fool a bunch of office workers that you were the nine-to-five type?”

Sam laughed. “I didn’t really fit into it, which was part of why I took a golf club to the desk repeatedly right before I quit!” Sam’s dimples entranced you as he grinned at the memory. “And it was a complicated situation. Angel games pre-Apocalypse.”

Sam’s grimace didn’t last long before he stopped and stared at one of the desks that you were passing. It was obviously unoccupied, with no computer or files or personal items spread around. He got closer to it and bent over, looking underneath it in awe.

“Holy shit! These desks are hydraulic!”

Sam sat down in the chair by the desk, reached underneath the keyboard tray, felt around for a moment, and then the desk suddenly rose up in front of him. He stood up, then reached underneath again and the keyboard tray shifted under his hands, too. Laughing like a kid at Christmas, he kept adjusting the many different parts of the desk that easily raised and lowered with a flick of his wrist.

Laughing, you tugged on his jacket sleeve. “Come on, Sam, enough with the office furniture love. We need to go get Dean.”

Sam must not have heard you because he started rambling. “Do you have any idea how nice a desk like this would be for someone like me? I mean, most people like their keyboards at the same level as the monitor, but my arms are so long and I’m so tall, I always need the keyboard the be a lot lower. This is completely adjustable, Y/N! And I could stand, if I was tired of sitting! This would make research in the library so much more comfortable!”

For a moment, you wondered if Sam was actually considering stealing the monstrosity of a desk. Your thought was stalled when Sam took out his phone and just started talking pictures, though.

“What are you doing, Sam?” you said while you were still chuckling and shaking your head.

“Hunting gets us no perks, but damn, I’m going to find a way to get me one of these desks.”

“Sam, seriously, where would you put something like that? And would you really use it? I mean, most of our research is just reading. We don’t need a fully adjustable work desk to read books.”

Sam turned around to face with a disappointed pout. It didn’t last long, though, and quickly turned into a lascivious gleam. Walking over to you, he wrapped his arms around you and kissed you like a soldier going off to war. Your mind stopped questioning what he was doing quickly, just enjoying the feel of your boyfriend assaulting your senses. When he came up for air, you realized he had moved you so your back was to the desk. With a smirk, he reached behind you to adjust the desk, dropping another mind-blowing kiss on your mouth in the process. Soon, you were plastered to his chest, moaning and grinding against him. 

Sam’s hands drifted down your sides, past your ass to the backs of your thighs. He gripped them firmly, easily lifting you. Your legs wrapped around his waist instinctively, pressing your suddenly heated core against the hard bulge in his jeans. His large hands squeezed your ass until you whimpered his name, and then he set you down on the desk behind you.

Sam pulled his lips from yours, giving you a cocky grin as you clasped your feet behind his back and pulled him closer to you, desperately grinding yourself against him. When you realized he was no longer participating, you looked into his eyes and saw amusement mixed with the desire you were expecting.

“Why did you stop kissing me, Sam?” You tugged on his hair, hoping he would go back to doing something, ANYTHING.

Sam moved his hips, grinding his hips into yours so the hardness in his pants hit the seam of your jeans just right, sending a jolt of heat from your clit through your body. You moaned, and Sam chuckled in your ear, his voice taking on that sexy tone you always love.

“Fully adjustable, Y/N. Puts you exactly where I want you.”

You pulled your head back from Sam’s and looked at him with wide eyes before barking a laugh, your head falling back as you shook your head at the man you loved. You were about to make a smart comment when Sam ground his hips into yours, putting the perfect amount of pressure on your core to make you gasp.

With a nod and a sigh, you bit your lip and gave in. “All right, Sam, you make a good point.” Sam started rocking into you in a steady rhythm, enjoying the bliss he could see on your face. It didn’t take long for you to get completely wound up, especially after Sam slid his hand under your shirt and started tweaking your nipple while he sucked on your neck. You came fast and hard with a shout of his name, one hand clutching the back of his jacket, the other tangled in his hair.

Sam held you securely in his arms while you came down, clenching his jaw and trying to breathe evenly so he wouldn’t make a mess in his jeans. When he finally began to relax, he pulled away from you with a growl. 

“Well, if having one of these desks will get me that kind of treatment, I think I’ll start looking for where we can buy one ASAP!” You chuckled, but Sam was still breathing heavily.

Grabbing your hand, he pulled you off the desk and started dragging you towards the door. “Come on. Until we get one of our own, I’ll just have to settle for fucking you into a motel mattress.”

As you left the scene of the crime, you began to mentally rearrange the bedroom you and Sam shared to make room for your new desk.


End file.
